


A little prompt thing I did for fun!

by Anonymous



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheating, I made this in 12ish minutes, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, One Night Stands, Out of Character, Prompt Fic, So thats why the pacing sucks, Swearing, nsfw implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Your prompt: Atsuya holding hiroto very close, close enough to smell their hair. They whisper into hiroto's ear: 'I don't like your new shampoo'





	A little prompt thing I did for fun!

**Author's Note:**

> The pacing, grammar and tons of other things suck!!!! But I made it really quickly with no corrections.
> 
> I hope it's entertaining nonetheless.
> 
> "I quite like this one. Again, it’s from that shipping generator. It’s great for a tense moment." - Author's note.
> 
> :D If you guys want to see a fully fledged oneshot of this, please comment it!!! 
> 
> Again, sorry for the messiness of this and thank you for clicking, and perhaps, reading on!!

Hiroto felt the cold on his neck as he left Afuro’s house. He took a shower in there, which he almost regretted, since he was shivering a lot now. 

He hoped Atsuya would be sleeping when he got home. He was fucked, deeply fucked. But, Hiroto was a little bitch with no self control. Afuro was looking hot in the lights of the concert, and being himself, he took him to bed. 

Taking a deep sigh, he bravely entered in through the front. Weirdly enough, the lights were on. He tiptoed up the stairs and lightly pushed open the door of his bedroom. He hissed a curse when it creaked. He looked to his bed. He saw a big bump underneath, gently moving up and down. _ Thank God. _

He walked over and silently and slowly slipped under the sheets. He saw Atsuya’s precious and innocent face and regretted everything. This happened every time he cheated. How could he do that to Atsuya. He stroked his face gently and pulled himself to his boyfriend’s face. He nuzzled his nose into the other boy’s.

“I don’t like your new shampoo.”

Fuck. 

  
“Um,” Hiroto pulled a probably unconvincing smile, “It was on discount,” he felt a quiver coming in his voice, “I love you, Atsuya.” 

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Now he’d be suspicious. He let out a sob.

Atsuya looked at him, expression blank. “Yeah,” he turned his back from Hiroto.

Hiroto looked at his messages and saw ten missed calls from an hour ago. 

He texted his old gang fellows all night. 

The next morning, Hiroto woke up alone. A note was left, saying “Gone for a week.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, rereading some snippets as I'm pasting this fic in makes me see how much unnatural dialogue and movement is in this haha.  
Well, it was a quick new thing.  
And thank you my dear reader for taking the time out to read this!! It means the world to me :D.
> 
> If you would like to see a better version of this, be sure to comment!


End file.
